Drake
Drake(ドレイク Doreiku) is a New World Pirate of great fame and immense power, he is feared as the "White Fang"(白い牙 Shiroi Kiba) through out the world. He leads the White Fang Pirates as captain, he and his crew's fame and influence are near that of the Yonkou whom he has fought time to time in past skirmishes. Appearance Personality Drake is a very carefree man who does not like to waste time on troublesome or useless thing, he believes that one should enjoy the times while they can because peace is only a momentary thing. Drake is a friendly person but also has respect for his comrades, he treats his crew like his friends from the strongest to the weakest never allowing any newcomers to feel left out. His laid back demeanor can be one that annoys his first mate who always tell Drake to take things more seriously at times. While seemingly care free, Drake is in noway a reckless person and believes one should always have a battle plan and always takes to heart the age old phrase "better safe then sorry". In spite of his fame and influence he nevers becomes cocky and arrogant believing that there is always someone stronger. Drake also has a huge appetite and usually eats a giant amount of food when he is really hungry. Relationships Crew Drake loves his crew and holds them dear often saying their are not his crew members but his friends, whenever in battle Drake leads them believing the captain is responsible for their safety in all situations. In his crew there are many highly skilled pirates, his first mate John Rodman is the best after him and Drake himself often tells him to never think of himself above anyone else(though John never has, Drake just wants to make sure.) As captain he often looks after his crew making sure they never do anything stupid. Doflamingo His old rival though several years older than him, during his rise in fame He often fought Doflamingo in the New World(before his shichibukai years and during). Like Shanks and Mihawk, Drake gets along well with Doflamingo nowadays and often have talks on slow days. Doflamingo has a high respect for Drake and never tries anything funny with him and his crew due to his respect for him. 'Enemies' Kaidou He has fought Kaidou multiple times in the New World, all battles left undecided. Kaidou seems to respect Drake's strength greatly, and Drake as well admires the power of the Yonkou. Abilities and Powers Drake is an very immensely powerful opponent, his strength is comparable to a Yonkou more or less. Though he is very care free and nice he can terrifying as an opponent.He believes in finishing opponents as quickly as possible and tends to not let battles drag out. Drake wields a swords and wields it with masterful skill as well, he can take on any sword wielding person. But Drake believes himself to be a pirate not a swordsman. The fact that he has fought multiple with Kaidou and Doflamingo is a testament to his power, Doflamingo openly says that Drake is stronger than him. Also Drake can use all 3 haki types a rare thing in the world. He also has elite hand to hand combat skill. Swordsmanship Drake has vast skill with the blade something he proves time and time again. He can send extended slashes(like mihawk and zoro) with his blade if he desires though he rarely ever does, saying that "it is an annoying attack to use". He uses his blade with great speed and skill, and instills fear in most of his opponents when he draws his sword. Weapon- Drake's Sword Drake wields a wakizashi and is the only world famous pirate known to. This wakazashi however is no ordinary blade nor is it a good sword but an amazing one it is one of the 12 Saijō Ō Wazamono Grade Swords, he has great pride in this blade as well. Haki Drake is capable of using the Haōshoku Haki[20], an ability that only one in a million people can use. He also has mastery in the usage of the other two haki types. History "fame, strength, adventure and a good time, that is why I have taken on this crazy sea"~ Drake's reason for piracy Drake hails from south blue, he was born in a large prosperous city there. He was brought up in an upper middle class family where his father was a well off merchant and his mother stayed home. While he was not rich he did have all that he needed, he loved his family and still does today. As a kid Drake excelled in the martial arts and was a stand out in his after school kendo program. Drake often had problems with the way the nobility in his city acted and was disgusted by it. One day after school Drake beat up a group of noble kids who were messing with the kids at his school, it was from this experience that Drake realized the world was not fair and never would be. 'Rise of the White Fang' The defining moment in his life was a day in Loguetown located in East Blue, his parents brought him there for what reason he did not know. It was short in time when he realized why he was there, because the Pirate King was being executed. It was after Roger's fiery last words that Drake was inspired to be something great though he was 8 at the time. After that day Drake spent most his time between sparring with his brother and training by himself. As the weeks turned to months and months to years, Drake had readied himself to take the world of piracy by storm but knew it would not be that easy. At the age of 17 with the large sum of money he saved and small boat Drake decided to ship off, on that day he said good bye to his little brother and his parents who said respected his wishes and would not condemn him but urged him to never change. Packed and ready he stepped on his boat and said to himself " from here it where the challenge begins, but I will do it", from here is where he would begin his journey to greatness. On his way out to the grand line he gained several crew members who would be with him from then on out. Specifically in south blue he met his future first mate John Rodman, they made an oath to gain power. Then on he would rise to fame first in the first half and then in the New World take his place as a major player there. Major Battles *Drake vs Doflamingo(multiple times in the past) *Drake and his crew vs Kaidou and his crew(a few times left undecided) *Drake vs Akainu( twice in the past, Akainu retreated) *Drake vs Ashii( many times in the past during their training) Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Haki